Shoren: The Three Stones
by Gojiman
Summary: The fourth installment of The Shoren Chronicles where Fromsbay and Talo go on a journey to save Jalo and Jade from the impending danger of the second stone called "The Dagger's Garnet and they search for the third stone called" The Moon's Eye that will save them from turning into evil red dragons!


**Shoren: The Three Stones**

Written by Barney Buckley

**Chapter 1**

**Where is Fromsbay**

It has been over a year now since Shoren became king of "The Realm of Dragons" and now we return to the location of Fromsbay because he is taking the Dragon's Eye to "The Sinking Isles" these particular islands are constantly sinking in the ocean and coming back up it to the surface in intervals that people have yet to figure out because if they get stuck at a certain point they could drown. This is why it is hard to get to Hayden's Gate which is located in The Sinking Isles.

At the entrance of Hayden's Gate is a mighty sea serpent they call "Livyathan" this particular sea serpent is 300 feet long and has the mouth of very sharp teeth with a very long slithering tongue. It could snatch anything with its slithering tongue.

The journey that Fromsbay originally took when asked of Shoren to take the Dragon's Eye to Hayden's Gate that is located at "The Sinking Isles" he has finally reached the other side of the Agmar Mountain ranges and it took almost a year to get to this point and now Fromsbay is seen walking up the mountainside just on the other side of Agmar Mountain which took him three days to get to this point and every so often he stops to rest and eats his bread to keep his energy up.

Fromsbay will be going on and running into many adventures along the way before actually taking the "Dragon's Eye" to its rightful resting place. Where it should be safe. Fromsbay being alone has a lot of time to reflect on his life as well as his future as he sits there and eats his bread and drinks his goat milk because the goat milk little keeps him from being that malnutrition. After resting Fromsbay gets up checks his back to make sure the Dragon's Eye is still in the bag and he continues onto his journey.

He finally reaches the base of the other side of the mountain and it would be a half hour later that he runs into what is called "The Lunar Forest" this forest has many magical creatures in it and they are called Lunar Lexi's these particular so-called fairies are larger than the "Shimmering Fairies" and these are evil little troll like fairies and they are extremely ugly as compared to any other fairy.

The lunar Lexi's have a tendency to latch onto anything that is breathing and bite down and has the capability of consuming all its energy or life force as they do this they begin to glow. This is why they are called Lunar Lexi's. However they only come out at night during a lunar eclipse and according to the calendar Fromsbay has to get through this forest which is roughly a half a days' walk however this will take over 12 hours to get through so Fromsbay had to do a lot of running in order to get out of the forest in time for the lunar eclipse.

Fromsbay being a centaur has the capabilities of running like a horse as he approaches the entrance to "The Lunar Forest" he hears strange noises and rifling through the trees as he knows they are the "Lunar Lexi's" so he has to make a run straight through the forest otherwise if he does not reach it out before the "Lunar Eclipse" the Lunar Lexis will get him and consume all of his life force or energy. Because they are extremely fast as they can fly and it would be very hard for Fromsbay to fight off all these Lunar Lexis.

Fromsbay checks his back one more time to make sure that the Dragon's Eye secure and he closes the bag and looks straight into the path of the force and begins to run. It will be a long run he will be extremely tired but hopefully he can make it through the forest. He has been running for 15 to 20 minutes now and breathing rather heavily as he hears the trees are ruffling as the Lunar Lexis follow him all the way to the end of the forest.

With all the running Fromsbay is completely exhausted and he rests because he knows that the Lunar Lexis will not touch him until the lunar eclipse and that is when they go mad and consume any life force or energy they can get a hold of. They rest in a trees while Fromsbay knows he has a long way to go he drinks his goat milk and eat a little bit of bread to keep his energy up. He puts everything away and continues to run and he still hears ruffling in the trees because the Lunar Lexis are following him all the way through.

Fromsbay sees the entrance and at the same time the moon is starting to go into an eclipse as he begins to rush even faster. All of a sudden he looks behind him and it is a Lunar Lexis as they begin to glow they now fly out the trees after him and he runs even faster and they start biting him however he just makes it outside the forest and the Lunar Lexis release him and they fly back into the forest simply because they cannot exist outside of the forest.

They hang in the trees as Fromsbay lays there he happens to look up at these evil looking fairies they are quite disgusting looking wood very sharp teeth as he has already felt and he has the marks to prove it. He lays his head back and realizes he is safe and he knows when he returns back to Agmar Mountain he is taking a different route.

**Chapter 2**

**The Graduation and Dragon Academy**

Meanwhile ever since Shoren took control of the kingdom "The Realm of Dragons" it has been over a year. Jalo, Jade, Jaunt, and Cesar has just completed Dragon training and they are in the process of graduating and while they were in training they wanted to go on a quest because they heard of a special stone that possesses special powers, and the stone is called "The Daggers Garnet".

What this stone does when it possession or held by another Dragon it increases the power of the dragons fire breath making him the most powerful of all dragons and it also gives them super scales that will protect them from any impending dangers such as spears or anything that would pierce their skin the scales would protect them. This stone was also created by Volerka the evil wizard. The dragons themselves go through their graduation as they know as soon as they are done they are going on their quest to find "The Daggers Garnet"

They finally graduated as all four look at each other and they know it is safe to leave the Dragon Academy they take flight and they head towards the place that no one goes it is called "The Black Territory" it is a widely spread mountain range that lurks all kinds of evil. It is also said that the "The Black Territory" has hidden monsters that are called Orcs they stand about 9 feet tall and are very ugly and muscular at the same time and they like to eat dragons. The four young apprentices need to watch these guys or otherwise they will be victims of their own demise.

They begin to head over towards "The Black Territory" because they know that is the shortest route that will take them to "The Mystic Veil of the Dragons" the Mystic veil is an island that is shrouded by heavy white clouds and anything that has entered has never came out for some reason something is behind these clouds that is stopping anything from coming back out.

The dragons are very curious and eager to find this stone as they know they have to head directly into "The Black Territory" they start flying over the mountain ranges as they think everything is okay and then suddenly at the corner other eye a huge net and golfs all four dragons as they wait them down and pulled them out of the sky and they crashed to the mountains edge.

There they are struggling to get free however they hear thunderous collapse of gigantic footprints as the dragons look up to see these 9 foot ugly looking Orcs. These particular big beasts are very ugly and very hungry as they are licking their lips and they are talking with each other and saying we are going to have ourselves a nice feast here.

The young dragons are extremely afraid as the Orcs grab all four dragons and put them in large metal cages and they each carry them to their destination because there are four Orcs for four dragons. The dragons are set in the corner by the cave as the Orcs argue amongst each other who will get what and they prepare the fire for their feast.

**Chapter 3**

**Fromsbay Reaches the Enchanted Realm**

Fromsbay gets up from dealing with the Lunar Lexis and continues on and it would be 2 to 3 hours later that he would reach another realm and this is called "The Enchanted Realm" he has heard many stories about "The Enchanted Realm" but did not hear anything bad except that there are mystical creatures within this forest that are not dangerous they are very peaceful.

Among these creatures are Unicorns, Fairies, Nymphs, mermaids located in the lake regions of "The Enchanted Realm", and there are so many other creatures in here that one he will be surprised to see. He enters this enchanted realm and ventures in as he sees all these beautiful creatures.

It gives him a sense of peace that he would not mind staying here however he knows he has a responsibility to Shoren to take the eggs to its proper place, so he ventures on. As he progresses through the realm he comes across a small stream of what seems like very freshwater as he reaches down to drink the water it has a very sweet taste and as he is drinking he sees a reflection of what looks like him. He is startled and he turns around and sees another centaur however this centaur is not as graceful looking as Fromsbay but he is a centaur.

Fromsbay-"Who are you?"

Talo-"I am Talo I and the centaur of Cronus Island and I was sent here on a mission to keep "The Enchanted Realm" under close supervision so no harm is done to the beautiful creatures that hide within this realm. I say this because you are new here and what is your purpose here?"

Fromsbay-"I am Fromsbay I am the protector of the "Dragon's Temple." I am the protector of the eggs that the ice dragons give birth to and it is my responsibility to keep them protected while they are young.

Talo-"I know who you are! I have heard many stories about you. You are a great warrior that protects the dragons. It is a pleasure to meet such a worthy adversary!"

Fromsbay-"I mean none of the creatures here no harm. I am just passing through because I need to journey to "The Sinking Isles" to return something there!"

Talo-"I have been here for a long time and I also had a companion who is since past, but she did give me a son and he has been going through training for he will be my successor here and I think he is ready to take over!"

Fromsbay-"What are you saying to me Talo?"

Talo-"Fromsbay with your permission I would like to go on the journey with you to ensure that you reach your destination safely. I have not seen one of my people in such a long time and it is a pleasure to finally be graced with one of my own. With this in mind I would like to go on that journey with you with your permission of course!"

Fromsbay ponders and thinks about what he has said and in his mind he could use the company however he does not want to put Talo in danger. Within his mind he hesitates but after some's serious thinking he decides to go ahead and give him permission to come along with him on his quest.

Fromsbay-"Talo I must say I would not ask you to do this because it will be very perilous and dangerous to say the least, so if you choose to go with me there will be impending dangers and am not willing to risk your life for that!"

Talo-"I have protected this realm for many years and I am a great warrior that can protect himself as well as protecting you. It will be my honor to assist you and protect you along this perilous quest of yours. I want to do this!"

Fromsbay-"Talo then let us go let us go on this journey together!"

It is then that Fromsbay and Talo now walk towards the other side of the "The Enchanted Realm" and as they are walking they are running into many beautiful looking creatures and was surprised in the most is they run into Unicorns. These mystic creatures were thought not to exist however what Fromsbay sees is absolutely amazing and Talo is not surprised because he is protected these creatures and explains all of these amazing creatures in the realm. As they venture out they run into three shimmering fairies that seem to have lost their way.

They are flying around Fromsbay and Talo as they begin to speak to Fromsbay and Talo they explain their plight.

Trixie-"My name is Trixie and we all are shimmering spirits from "The Garden of Syrian" and we have seem to lost our way we do not know how to get back to "The Garden of Syrian" can you help us?"

Dixie-"my name is Dixie and this is Gixie can you help us please!"

Gixie-"These are my sisters and unfortunately we went on an adventure and seem to have lost our way. Are you going anywhere near "The Garden of Syrian" if so can we follow you?"

Fromsbay looks at Talo and then looks back at the shimmering spirits and agrees to take them along for he does not see them to be any harm.

Fromsbay-"My name is Fromsbay and this is Talo and yes you can follow us but it is a very dangerous journey that we are going on so I need to warn you of this. You three need to stay away from any impending danger. For once our quest is done we will then journey back and we will be heading back a different route to Agmar Mountain and at the base of that mountain is "The Garden of Syrian" and yes we will take you there and take you home!"

The shimmering spirits are so excited that they are bouncing around with joy and as they are bouncing around with joy you can hear them jingle. Shimmering spirits are very happy fairies that when they are happy they make a very jingling sound.

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey towards the Black Territory**

It is now Fromsbay, Talo, Trixie, Dixie and Gixie are now clear out of "The Enchanted Realm" as they head towards the Black territory and they make their way up through the mountain range as they got to head that way in order to get to "The Sinking Isles" and as they venture through they suddenly notice the Orcs as they hide behind the rocks. Fromsbay and Talo looks on as they see there are four cages that have for dragons within each of these cages and Fromsbay looks at Talo as if to say we need to free them.

The Orcs have not eaten the Dragons yet it is because they started the fire for their other victims is that that they call earlier as they will eat them and then eventually they will eat the dragons. What they call were too wild boars and they will have plenty to feast on those two wild boards. Unfortunately if Fromsbay and Talo do not come up with a plan they will eventually eat these Dragon's.

Trixie, Dixie, and Gixie gather around Fromsbay and Talo as they come up with a plan to somehow free those for dragons. It is getting close to nightfall and their plan is to ease in there while the Orcs are sleeping in the Orcs are heavy sleepers, so they should be able to get in there without making too much noise they should be able to release the dragons. It would be two hours later that Fromsbay and Talo and the shimmering fairies take their plan into action.

They carefully ease up to the dragons and begin to speak to them softly as Fromsbay realizes that to others dragons are Shoren's offspring, and he knows he has to get them out safely. He speaks to Jalo and Jade while Talo speaks to Jaunt and Cesar and begins to explain softly that he is going to release them from the cage but you cannot take off right away until we are clear.

Fromsbay and Talo release the pens that hold the cages and carefully opened the cages however they begin to creak in streak because of rusted metal. They suddenly stop and look at the Orcs as they move but do not wake up and Fromsbay looks at Talo and he looks back as if to say oh my God that was a close call. He managed to open the cages very quietly as Fromsbay and Talo puts their fingers to the lips as to say be quiet.

They carefully walk down away from the eyesight of those mighty Orcs and it is then that Fromsbay gives the dragons the order to take off as they try to take off they were stuck in this case for a long time so their flight is erratic and he wakes up the Orcs. The Orcs go after the dragons however they missed the dragons as they all managed to escape. It is then that Fromsbay and Talo hid behind the rocks so not to be discovered and the Orcs are screaming in anger and they begin to fight with each other.

Fromsbay and Talo did a good job and they are happy that the dragons are free as they disappear into the sky. It is then that Fromsbay and Talo and the shimmering spirits have to take a different route to get through "The Black Territory" without being discovered by the Orcs. They venture and make their way through as they get down towards the other side of the mountain range they start hearing flapping sounds as they look up they see the for dragons and they land and begin to talk to Fromsbay and Talo.

Jalo-"My name is Jalo and this is my sister Jade and these are my companions Jaunt and Cesar. We would like to thank you and your friend for helping us escape because honestly we did not want to be there meal and we are eternally grateful to both of you. If there is anything that we can do for you please let us now!"

Fromsbay-"My name is Fromsbay year Jalo and Jade I took care of you before you were born your father is the mighty Alatian Dragon came Shoren. It was my civic responsibility to take care of both of you and I did so however I had to go on to this journey and now our paths have crossed!"

Talo-"My name is Talo I am a friend of Fromsbay I befriended him in "The Enchanted Realm" and I am on the same quest with Fromsbay to ensure his safety and to ensure that he makes it to his destination and with your help we can achieve this. If you are on another quest we do understand if you need to go your way go your way!"

Jade-"Fromsbay me and my brother both thank you very much for what you have done for us and our father. However we are on a quest to locate the Almighty powerful stone they call "The Daggers Garnet" if possesses powers that all for most dragons would like to have its can increase our firepower as well as having super scales that protect us from any impending danger such as spears or anything that would impale us this particular stone will protect us and we are very curious about this just to see how it will affect us. With this in mind we have to go on our own journey while you go on your quest!"

It is then that Fromsbay realizes that these dragons are only children and going on a crazy quest for a stone they might not be able to find, so Fromsbay comes up with an idea and begins to tell him what his intentions are…

Fromsbay-"I and Talo along with the shimmering spirits are going on a quest to drop off a precious stone that was created by the evil wizard Volerka and we have to take it to its rightful place so no one can get a hold of it. I would like to ask all four of you to help us on our journey and returning this stone to its rightful owner and after we do this we will go on your quest to go after your precious stone. Would you do us the honors and helping us on our quest and we will help you on your quest!"

It is then that Jade and Jalo and Jaunt and Cesar look at each other and they start to have a conversation and come to the realization that this would be a good idea plus they could have help in finding the stone.

Jalo-"We will honor your request and go on the journey with you and you can help us on our journey we will work together on this!"

**Chapter 5**

**The Dragons Isle**

Fromsbay, Talo, Trixie, Dixie, Gixie, and the for dragons Jalo, Jade, Jaunt, and Cesar go on their quest to return the precious stone to its rightful owner upon the request of Shoren the king of "The Realm of Dragons" the all venture down the path as they travel for what seems like hours and Fromsbay is aware that they had to venture through The Dragons Isle and The Dragons Isle is the land of the Taron dragons. These are green yet very small dragons and there are over 2000 of them so as they go through there are dragons everywhere. They like to fly indiscriminately as they do not have no real focus and it could be dangerous just going through the realm.

They finally make it to "The Dragons Isle" and Fromsbay knows that he has to talk to the leader of the Taron Dragons. He heads up to the gate that is being guarded by a flock of these Taron Dragons as they speak to the Taron Dragons they asked permission to enter the gates to speak to the leader of the Taron Dragons. The Taron Dragons speak back to Fromsbay and asked why they want to speak to the leader as they hesitate to let them in. Fromsbay explains the situation and they eventually let him in and his crew as they make their way towards the center aisle they realize they come across a Dragon that looks exactly like Icepheria. Fromsbay is totally shocked at what he sees is a really Icepheria or is an exact duplicate.

Fromsbay approaches the Dragon and asks who she is.

Fromsbay-"Are you Icepheria?"

Amanrupheria-"No I am Amanrupheria. She was my exact twin as I have heard she was killed by a mighty Targaryen Dragon they call Scarr. You are Fromsbay is that correct? Tell me Fromsbay is it true she died at the hands of that Targaryen Dragon they call Scarr!"

Fromsbay-"My apologies for making the mistake in assuming that you are Icepheria Amanrupheria. To answer your question is true she died at the hands of Scarr. However Shoren who is now the king of "The Realm of Dragons" killed Scarr twice!"

Amanrupheria-"Twice you say? How is that possible?"

Fromsbay-"It is the evil wizard Volerka who once what I have in this pouch because he created what it does we do not know and I have heard stories about this stone however Volerka was aware that the stone was stolen by Bronko with the help of his brother Rammer and Shoren and decided to bring Scarr back to stop these guys however by doing this Scarr did kill Bronko and Rammer and the wizard as we speak is trying to find us and take the stone that I need to take to the sea serpent Livyathan who is located at Hayden's Gate and that is located in The Sinking Isles. It is my responsibility to throw the stone to the sea serpent Livyathan and he will take it down a Hayden's Gate where he would never be seen again."

Amanrupheria-"I see I understand your plight. What is it that you ask of me?"

Fromsbay-"We need to venture through The Dragons Isle and heads towards the iron gates that will lead us to The Sinking Isles when you let us pass to go to rid ourselves of this precious stone."

Amanrupheria-"Can you tell me one thing? When Icepheria died what happened to her body?"

Fromsbay-"She was taken by Shoren to the "Dragon Catacombs" where she was taking care of properly by the Dragon gods and she was taken to the skies!"

Amanrupheria-"You and your friends may pass and good luck on your journey and thank you for answering my questions!

It is then all the Taron Dragons clear a direct path through the realm as they make their way and it would be a very long journey after this more than a days' walk to get to "The Sinking Isles" as they journey through they cannot for the night for they know they are safe inside of a abandon castle and they begin to have other conversations and getting to know each other.

**Chapter 6**

**Arriving at the Sinking Isles**

Fromsbay, Talo, the shimmering spirits, and the dragons go on their journey as they head towards "The Sinking Isles. " Along the pathways to their journey are many pleasant and beautiful looking sceneries however that would change as they venture closer to "The Iron Gates." As they venture closer to the gate they realize that all the shrubbery the trees and everything around them is completely dead. It comes off as rather eerie as the dragons and the fairies are scared while Fromsbay and Talo know of impending danger but they move on anyway.

They finally make it to "The Iron Gate" as they look at the gate they realize they need to get past this gate. This gate is extremely huge with gigantic pillars, so no one can see it is anything behind these walls. Now some say you can actually walk around this gate however there is too many impending dangers on each side of this wall that would eventually get you so going straight to the gate is the safest way and in order to do that you need to give the gatekeeper the password that he is looking for in order for him to open the gate for you.

The password is very simple and most obvious but it takes Fromsbay and the rest of the crew to think about it and they finally realize that it. It is exactly what it is. In order to get past this gate the password is "The Dragon's Eye" now the problem is how are we going to get this gate open and then suddenly I gigantic Minotaur steps out from behind the wall and snarls. This Minotaur is at least 10 to 12 feet tall and has red eyes with a gigantic head.

It is then that Fromsbay and the rest of the crew back off a bit so not to intimidate or piss off the Minotaur. Fromsbay looks at him as if to say you on one evil looking creature. Fromsbay walked slowly up to the gate and tries to talk to the Minotaur.

Fromsbay-"Can you speak?"

Minotaur-"I can. What do you take me for a dumb animal?"

Fromsbay-"Okay we need your help. We need to get past this gate so we can head to "The Sinking Isles"

Minotaur-"Why you need to go there?"

Fromsbay-"We need to take a special stone to Hayden's Gate and throw it to the mighty serpent Livyathan so he can take it down to Hayden's Gate and keep it there forever. This particular stone is a very powerful and dangerous stone and we need to keep it out of harm's way!"

Minotaur-"I cannot let you pass. However I do understand your plight and the only way I can let you pass this gate is I will need the password!"

Fromsbay-"Is it "The Dragon's Eye"

Minotaur-(shot that they knew the password and throws down his weapon and frustration) "Darn. Do you know what this means? This means I have to open up this gate and let you guys in! This frustrates me to no end because honestly I wanted to mess with you guys and now I cannot. All right now!

The Minotaur opens up the gate as it creaks open and Talo's and the rest of the crew carefully watch the Minotaur to make sure he does not do anything stupid and the dragons fly into the gate as well. As they venture down the entire wall seems to be built out of dirt as you can see plants and dead branches sticking out of it and this path seems to go on forever and just down the end of the path see it is very dark. The Minotaur looks on and says one last word to the entire crew…

Minotaur-"When you get to "The Sinking Isles" be careful not to be stuck on the path to which you meet the Livyathan. Otherwise you will sink! Here is a clue for all of you "Remember the hands of a clock as they point towards the sky" "This is how many minutes you have to get across and that is all I can say to you!"

Fromsbay and Talo and the rest of the crew sit and ponder that question as they figure what is a clock and they figure it. It is a timepiece according to the sundials. The question is asked "Remember the hands of a clock as they point towards the sky" Fromsbay and Talo and the rest of them think and they come up with a solution that if the dials are pointing towards the sky it means 12 o'clock. And that means 12 seconds or 12 minutes it could not be 12 hours because they say that the islands do sink frequently. So that this clue is either 12 seconds or 12 minutes. The only way they going to find out if it is 12 seconds or 12 minutes is when they step up on the islands and worked the way over to Hayden's Gate.

They finally make it to "The Sinking Isles" however they do not see no islands as they do see Hayden's Gate from across the waters. Now in order to get across that is the next test. They think and think and nothing seems to come to mind swimming across his waters they will not survive for Livyathan will snatch them from the water and eat them alive. Suddenly Fromsbay comes up with a solution that possibly could give them the answer they are looking for. He then reaches inside his bag and pulled out "The Dragon's Eye" and just an instant the islands rise and all of a sudden we see a sea serpent floating around the islands.

The islands remain at the surface, but the question is how long is it 12 seconds or 12 minutes. Now the logical thing is to give the egg to the dragons however it would affect the dragons to the point that they would change into something truly evil, so that is out of the question. The only solution is that Fromsbay takes it across "The Sinking Isles." Talo steps in and says…

Talo-"Fromsbay let me take it across The Sinking Isles!"

Fromsbay-"Talo you have been with me all the way through this journey you have been brave and I could not ask you to sacrifice your life now, so I will do it. It is what I was meant to do this is my journey and my quest and I shall finish this quest!"

Talo looks at Fromsbay and realizes he is the bravest of Braves he is a true warrior in his eyes and Fromsbay makes his way towards the edge as he begins to walk across The Sinking Isles. Before he walks across the isles he has to think is a 12 seconds or 12 minutes and then he remembered what the Minotaur said it was the very last part of his message that Fromsbay now remembers "This is how many minutes you have to get across and that is all I can say to you!" He remembers him mentioning minutes not seconds! So to get across The Sinking Isles he has 12 minutes to get to the other side of The Sinking Isles and hopefully Livyathan will see the dragons they and he will throw it to him.

Fromsbay looks back at the dragons, Talo, and the shimmering spirits and looks at "The Sinking Isles" and begins to run as fast as he can to the very end of The Sinking Isles and he pulls the Dragon's Eye out of his pouch and holds in high to get the attention of Livyathan. It would be two minutes later that Livyathan shows his ugly face with all his sharp teeth and this monster is massive and he looks at Livyathan and then looks at the Dragon's Eye Livyathan looks at the Dragon's Eye as if to say I want that.

Fromsbay looks at Livyathan and then throws the Dragon's Eye directly at Livyathan as he grabs it with his mouth he then looks at Fromsbay and sinks back into the water is now been eight minutes and Fromsbay need to get back or otherwise you will be by Livyathan. Fromsbay turns around runs as fast as he can and suddenly the islands are slowly sinking again he runs as fast as he can faster than he ever ran and he just makes it to the edge were Talo pulls him up over the edge.

Fromsbay lays there exhausted and scared that he thought he was going to lose his life but was saved by Talo as those two are now brothers and life. Fromsbay gets up and thanks Talo and now what will happen to the Dragon's Eye. Livyathan heads down towards Hayden's Gate which is a giant undersea gate that he can control he opens the gate as he flies in.

Livyathan is almost as big as the entrance of the gate and he swims in towards the inside of the cavern there lies what looks like a man made cave where they pedestal directly in the center and Livyathan can swim around the pedestal. He raises his head over the pedestal and slowly spits out the Dragon's Eye into the center of the pedestal.

Livyathan knows he has the Dragon's Eye and he is the keeper of the stone and no one can get past Livyathan no one has done it yet. Livyathan swims out back out into the waters and he heads over towards Fromsbay and the rest of the crew suddenly splashes out of the water because he is so massive and he begins to speak to them.

Livyathan-"I see you made it out of the waters. I will tell you what you brought me I will explain to you how powerful this thing is! "The Dragon's Eye" is a powerful stone that was created by the evil wizard of Volerka of Moornra he is perhaps the most powerful wizard in this world. He created this stone and cast spells on it that any particular Dragon they gets a hold of it will be the Almighty powerful and most dangerous of all dragons. He will have a fire that is hotter than hell and it will have the strength of 1000 dragons. The most unique thing about this stone they call "The Dragon's Eye" is the unique ability that when a Dragon holds this stone he not only possesses all I mentioned but he turns into solid gold and that means he is unstoppable as well as absolutely beautiful!

Fromsbay-"Livyathan I understand what you just explained to me makes perfect sense and for me to return this stone to you was perhaps the smartest thing and "Shoren: King of the Realm of Dragons" has told me to take the stone and bring it to you and I have did what I was told to do and now I bid you farewell!"

Livyathan-"I will tell you this do not go back the same way you came in as you already know what impending dangers lie or wait for you. You will take this route and suddenly a new path opens up on the water that leads to the opposite end of "The Sinking Isles" if you take this path it will lead you out of here and you be able to travel on the outside of "The Black Territory" this will lead you to or you will be heading to "The Mystic Vail of Dragons!"

Fromsbay-"Livyathan I thank you for your help and we will be leaving now!"

It is then that Livyathan splashes down into the water again and resumes his responsibilities. The four dragons heard the conversation and realize they save themselves a lot of time as Fromsbay had promised them that they would search for "The Daggers Garnet" and Jalo proceeds to talk to Fromsbay…

Jalo-"Fromsbay you are going to keep your promise to us is that correct!"

Fromsbay-"Jalo are you for absolutely sure you want to get a hold of this stone. The reason I say this in my not be a good thing because it will change all of you and it could be harmful. However if you insist on getting the stone I will keep my promise to all four view dragons!"

**Chapter 7**

**The Mystic Vail of Dragons**

Jalo and the rest of the gang have agreed they want to get a hold of that stone and Fromsbay and Talo also agree to keep their promise as a journey towards "The Mystic Vail of Dragons." He would take them several days just to reach "The Mystic Vail of Dragons", but once they are there they are confronted by a veil of white smoke how thick it is we do not know. The entire crew are hesitant to go through because they have heard stories that if you go through this vail you will not make it back at here alive. It is Jalo, Jade, Jaunt and Cesar who actually make the first move as they fly into the veil.

Fromsbay, Talo, and the shimmering spirits slowly walk into the veil and it would seem like five minutes of walking into nothing as they cannot see in front of them that the vail begins to thin to where they can actually see something. Much to their relief it was only a thin veil that was covering this realm. As they look they see nothing but gigantic statues of dragons and huge buildings it is the biggest castle they have ever seen. They look at each other and begin to walk towards this castle.

They walk up towards the entrance which has two gigantic statues of dragons on each side and the entrance seems to go to the sky forever. No one has ever seen what was on the other side of this Vail or wall of clouds. As they look the castle is very intimidating because of its gigantic size they slowly walk in as the castle was actually created from the mountain. They would walk inside and see gigantic statues of what looks like mighty Dragon warriors.

Fromsbay now remembers he has heard stories about a giant chamber that had Dragon warriors inside the chamber and each other Dragon warriors had their own story. He sees six different warriors for in each corner and two in the center. It is absolutely amazing detail and you can recognize the warriors.

The first of these warriors' looks like a Chinese Dragon warrior are wearing Asian conical hats with heavy leather bodysuits and they sport to samurai sword strapped to their backs with a mask wrapped around their face to disguise them. This particular statue is called Ronan. The next statue they come across is a medieval Dragon warrior they call Kraku looking at the statue he is very heavily armored in the medieval ways with a gigantic shoulder pad on his left side and he also sports a gigantic heavy axe along with a gigantic sword in the other hand.

The next soldier we are looking at is a Minotaur Dragon warrior and he was called Minos he was a gigantic warrior that was heavily armored in the medieval ways however his helmet were shaped like a Minotaur. The next warrior is called a shadow Dragon warrior he wore all black bodysuits with a leather skirt similar to the ones they used in medieval times when they were fighting. He also sports a headpiece of Targaryen Dragon feathers along with war paint on his face.

The next statue is a Japanese samurai Dragon warrior this particular warrior is also heavily armored in a samurai suit and he does sport an extremely long samurai sword that seems to be at least 5 feet in length. He also sports a helmet that is open faced and it has horns just like the Minotaur and this statue also sports red eyes so it tells us that it is a spirit samurai from the dead.

The last Dragon warrior statue is a Kaon Skull Dragon warrior this is the largest of the Dragon warrior statues as it seems this particular warrior is very huge almost hold like it sports Dragon armor around its arms legs and waist with open chest is bare and is sports to scrolls on each shoulder pad as well as a super saber sword in the left-hand and a piercing dagger in the right-hand.

Fromsbay recognizes all the statues as they are the Dragon warriors that fall long ago. After looking inside this chamber they realize that the four dragons have gone missing in search of "The Daggers Garnet" Fromsbay and Talo immediately go looking for them and it would be about 15 minutes.

It would be later they run into this room which has a lot of murals or paintings of dragons all over the walls and the room is completely red and brimstone red color and in the center of this realm is a pedestal which is very similar to the one in Hayden's Gate and there lies a stone that is completely red and it is "The Daggers Garnet" Fromsbay starts to realize there is connection with the stone it seems there are now two stones that I have a connection with dragons.

Jalo walks up carefully examines the stone and Fromsbay stops him from touching the stone because it could cause them harm however the power that is giving off his taking control of the dragons and only the Dragon's. This is because this particular stone is not only called "The Daggers Garnet" it has the power to control the thinking of dragons only. So far we see two evil stones with no good intentions.

Jill looks at Jade and the rest of the gang and then looks at Fromsbay and Talo and then looks back at the stone reaches in greedily and grabs the stone and suddenly he starts to laugh evilly and suddenly he starts to change into this big red Dragon. Once the transformation was done jail takes the Redstone and puts it under his crest and then looks at the other Dragons who were his friends and now take control of their minds because he now has the power to control these Dragon's and any other dragons. He is completely red with impenetrable scales and he is a very intimidating full grown Dragon.

Given that he has the power of the stone he can also transform other Dragon's to his choosing. The thing is when other dragons change they look exactly the same with minor differences to separate the king of "The Daggers Dragons" these are a new breed of dragons and they are truly evil and destructive because of what the stone possesses. Jalo turns the other three dragons into red dragons. They look almost the same however not as powerful or as intimidating as Jalo.

Fromsbay and the rest of the gang realize they have a big problem and now have to figure out how to get "The Daggers Garnet" from Jalo. All four dragons they take flight and head outside and disappear past the veil and there is no telling where they went.

**Chapter 8**

**The Answer is Shoren**

It seems that Fromsbay feels that he has failed Shoren in protecting his offspring's. However he knows it was the stone's power that consumed Jalo and the rest of the dragons. Fromsbay was not aware of the impending danger that this stone has calls to these Dragon's until now.

Fromsbay has completed his mission for Shoren however he now has another mission that he needs to go on in order to protect Jalo and the rest of the red dragons. Fromsbay, Talo, and Trixie, Dixie and Gixie have to figure out a way to return Jalo and the rest of the red dragons back to normal or they will cause destructive damage wherever they go.

Fromsbay is reluctant but he knows what he needs to do and that is he needs to head to "The Realm of Dragons" and let Shoren know just what happened and hopefully Shoren will be able to remedy this situation. Fromsbay and her and the rest of the gang realize they are a good 3 to 4 days away in the opposite direction of "The Realm of Dragons" were Shoren is. He is not sure how you get there within a timely manner before the red dragons are permanently stuck in this mode. Talo mentioned something to Fromsbay that there is a mystical creatures within "The Enchanted Realm" that he did not mention and they are the giant Alon Eagles.

Fromsbay has never seen Alon Eagles before and Talo proceeds to explain that these are very very big Eagles that are capable of carrying us where we need to go. I can summon them because they are my friends as I have protected them for many years in the realm. Fromsbay looks at Talo as if to say that sounds like a good idea and it will save us a lot of time.

Talo understands as he begins to summon the Alon Eagles and he would not be long before two of them show up as they are bigger than Fromsbay thought they would be. These birds are huge they are bigger than Fromsbay and Talo together. Talo approaches the Alon Eagles and within their minds explained their plight and they do understand. Talo looks at Fromsbay and explained to him the Eagles will grab him around his waist and carry him into the skies so do not be afraid they will not drop you.

The Alon Eagles take flight as they carefully hover over Fromsbay who is nervous to begin with and with their gigantic talons and claws they carefully wrapped around his body and began to flap their wings very hard as he is lifted off the ground. The same goes for Talo was used to it and they begin their flight across "the Black Territory" straight to the "Realm of Dragons" and it would not be long they would reach the realm within four hours.

The Alon Eagles carefully land and set both Fromsbay and Talo on the ground as they fly away and Talo thanks them as they head back to "The Enchanted Realm" Fromsbay looks at Talo and is absolutely amazed that he saved this much time and he immediately heads into the entrance of the castle. However he is stopped by two giant Dragon's hoodoo guard the entrance and no one is allowed and without explanation and Fromsbay approaches the dragons and begins to explain that Shoren's offspring's have got a hold of a red stone they call "The Daggers Garnet" it is a very powerful stone that will consume your mind and it did change his offsprings to read dragons and they are evil. We need to talk to Shoren to see if he can come up with a solution to this problem. The dragons understand the situation and they look at Trickster and he knows what to do as he runs into the castle and speaks to Shoren.

It is then that trickster will come out a couple minutes later and tells both Fromsbay and Talo that Shoren would like to see them. They walked into the ice castle and are absolutely amazed at what they are seeing they see dragons all over as well as massive amounts of ice that are shining is absolutely beautiful inside. Fromsbay looks at Shoren as he approaches the throne and begins to explain his plight.

Fromsbay-"Shoren we have a problem I did as you asked and got rid of the Dragon's Eye as you requested however after that we befriended both Jalo and Jade and we promised them that we go on their journey so they can find this stone called "The Daggers Garnet" however I was not aware of his impending dangers or what the stone would do. But the young Jalo was so consumed at getting this stone that when he did retrieve the stone it consumed his mind and he eventually changed into an evil red Dragon. Jalo then turned his friends into red dragons as well and they took off and there is no telling what kind of danger they are in or what they will do!"

Shoren-"I understand Fromsbay I am not angry with you because you did not know what that stone would do. I have heard of this stone that they call "The Daggers Garnet" it is part of the three stones that are hidden in this world that the evil wizard Volerka of Moornra created all three the stones with different effects to each one of them. You got rid of the Dragon's Eye which is a very powerful stone that can turn a Dragon into gold and be almost impervious. I thank you for doing that. Now the thing about The Daggers Garnet is once a Dragon's turn they cannot turn back without the help of another stone that the wizard created as a backup plan!"

Fromsbay And Talo at the Same Time-"What Stone Do You Speak of!"

Shoren-"the stone that I speak of is part of the three stones it is called "The Moon's Eye" this particular stone is the most powerful of all the stones because it can neutralize the other two stones. The Moon's Eye if you get it you can actually make a trade with Jalo for "The Daggers Garnet" by doing this he will think he had a better deal and what will happen when he holds this stone it will eventually change him back!

Talo-"Shoren my name is Talo I am the mighty centaur that protects "The Enchanted Realm" I went on the quest with Fromsbay to help him and I also want to help you and your offspring. The thing I ask you is where would we find The Moon's Eye.

Shoren-"The Moon's Eye is located deep within the caves of the The Volcano of Timor. How I know this ever since I became king I possess a certain power now that allows me to no were certain things are now it is a given intelligence that I have acquired. Fromsbay you have never been there I have with the legendary dragons Bronko and Rammer died at the hands of Scarr. The stone is located inside hidden in all that gold as you go straight into the entrance there is a room that has all of the gold jewelry precious stones. It is located somewhere within that room!"

Fromsbay-"we understand we will do what we have to do and thank you Shoren for your understanding we will not fail you!"

Shoren-"one thing you need to understand is there is two gigantic stone apes that sit in front of the entrance of the volcano they are called Yurimek and Garza. You will not get past them without the special incantation that you need to say in order for them to settle down. Try to remember these words or you will not get it!"

Talo-(pulls out a paper and pencil hidden in his satchel) "Shoren I will write it down!"

Shoren-"here are the words that you need "Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" which means "be still my giant apes" remember these words as they are very important!"

Fromsbay and Talo turn around and walk outside at the entrance with the two giant Dragon's or guarding and Fromsbay looks at Talo and tells him we need those Alon Eagles. Talo understands he summons the Eagles once more as they eventually show up it is then that the dragons are amazed at what they see and the Alon Eagles graph Fromsbay and Talo as they begin their flight to The Volcano of Timor.

**Chapter 9**

**The Moon's Eye at Timor**

Finally Fromsbay and Talo reached their destination located at the "Ring of Fire" were "The Volcano of Timor" is located at and this is the wizard Volerka of Moornra's Lair. The Eagles carefully set Fromsbay and Talo down as they begin to fly away Fromsbay and Talo slowly walk up to the giant apes that Shoren has spoken of. Once they get close enough the stone apes wake up and immediately charge them as they are chained to the mountain wall if they get close enough they will get killed. This startle Fromsbay and Talo as they are very dangerous creatures.

Talo pulls out his pad and repeats these words "Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" and suddenly the giant stone apes pulled back and immediately go into a sitting position and sit there motionless. Both Fromsbay and Talo are amazed at what this incantation does as they hesitantly move in between the two apes very slowly they get past the giant apes as they make their way into the entrance of The Volcano of Timor. They walk inside and they head towards the room they speak up with all the gold, precious gems, and other trinkets. What they see is absolutely amazing however Fromsbay and Talo are not greedy for any of this.

They are in search of that precious stone they call "The Moon's Eye" as he could be buried anywhere in this room. They carefully study the room as they look up the walls look all the way around the room as her giant statues of dragons hanging down from the ceiling. These are very articulated and detailed statues and there are four them one in each corner. Each of these Dragon's are holding a gem or stone. It is then that Fromsbay knows that one of them has to be "The Moon's Eye" he carefully examines each one of the Dragon stones and realize three of them resemble the color of gold but only one of them is pure white.

Fromsbay and Talo immediately know that this must be "The Moon's Eye" now the problem is getting the stone out of the dragons talons. The notice will all the gold and precious gems in the room that there is a table very close to the wall in the center of the room as they make their way towards it and it has a book on it. Because apparently Volerka of Moornra was casting more spells and incantations this must be his book so by luck they search through the book that would give them any idea or indication that there is a spell or incantation for "The Moon's Eye" as they flip through the pages they come across what looks like "The Moon's Eye" they carefully look as their only five words written in bold red sword must be the spell in order to release the precious stone from the dragons talons.

The words read "Luna, Luna Norn, Alan, Luna" so Fromsbay and Talo look at each other as if to say is it really that easy. Fromsbay and Talo walk over to the Dragon with the white stone and one of the words "Luna, Luna, Noran, Alan, Luna" and immediately this particular Dragon starts to shake and the stone is bouncing around in his hands and fall out of his hands and Talo reaches over and catches it just before it hits the floor.

Talo is holding the stone which obviously possesses some kind of power that is overwhelming him however he does not do anything to him it just changes his emotions from brave to sad. He immediately says here Fromsbay take this stone I do not know what it is but I do not like the feel of it. Fromsbay grabs "The Moon's Eye" and puts it in his satchel. They immediately leave the cave for they can for they have what they came for. I again they mutters the words "Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" to get past the stone apes and the summon the Alon Eagles once again as they are a great help to both Fromsbay and Talon.

**Chapter 10**

**Finding Jalo, Jade, Jaunt and Cesar**

The Alon Eagles wait for Fromsbay and Talo to figure out where the four dragons might be. Suddenly a very bright white light comes from Fromsbay's satchel as he reaches and he grabs "The Moon's Eye" and holds it in his hands and suddenly he stares deep into the stone as the stone tells them where the four dragons are. They are located in Sarnas Haven just outside the village of Rhuno flying around. Fromsbay puts the stone back in the satchel and explains to the Alon Eagles that they need to fly back to Agmar Mountain to the village of Rhuno.

The Alon Eagles immediately grabbed both Fromsbay and Talo and they fly towards Agmar Mountain. They would eventually make it there it would take over a half a days' flight as they rest in between stops and they finally reached their destination as they land in the center of Rhuno village. Where he is greeted by Talfin, Sapphire and Robelin Ghazzo the lead warrior of the goblins. The three fairies Trixie, Dixie and Gixie were in the satchel of Talo and Talo releases them and they are greeted by Sapphire who is a leader of the shimmering spirits as they are very happy that they finally made it home and it is then that Sapphire takes the three fairies back to "The Garden of Syrian" Sapphire says she will take the fairies back home and be right back.

The Alon Eagles are heading back home as Fromsbay and Talo both thanked the Eagles further help as they have served their purpose and they take off and head home. There Fromsbay speaks to Talfin and explains the situation as there are four red dragons floating around the base of Agmar Mountain and they are in the process of perhaps destroying the village because Jalo who is the offspring of Shoren the king of dragons from "The Realm of Dragons" Talfin listens on as Fromsbay proceeds to explain that Jalo and Jade.

They are the offspring's of Shoren and we were sent on a quest with them as they were in search of the stone they call "The Daggers Garnet" this particular stone I was unaware had changed Jalo and Jade in the other two dragons into red evil dragons. With Jalo being the leader of the dragons and I went to Shoren and he explained to me you have to get the other stone called "The Moon's Eye" and give it to Jalo in place of "The Daggers Garnet" by doing this this stone should change them back as "The Moon's Eye" is the opposite of "The Daggers Garnet."

Talfin is aware of all the three stones as he begins to explain to Fromsbay and Talo that they all work in mysterious ways and were created by Volerka of Moornra for soul purposes. The first stone which is called "the Dragon's Eye" is the Almighty powerful Dragon stone that can turn dragons into gold and make them invincible. This stone will make any Dragon the most powerful Dragon in the world today. "The Daggers Garnet" is also a stone that can turn it is in dragons into evil dragons as apparently Jalo and the rest of the gang have seen. "The Moon's Eye" is the eliminator of the other two stones. It was weak he was created just for that reason in case the other two stones fell into the wrong hands.

You now have "The Moon's Eye" and now you need to make a trade with Jalo who is now truly evil and is smart but you gotta somehow managed to trade with him. I will help you Fromsbay and Talo but I need to catch a spell on those Dragon so they do not fly away. Meanwhile Sapphire has finally returned all is well and save in "The Garden of Syrian"

It is then that Fromsbay and Talo proceeds to explain the situation to Sapphire as she completely understands and knows of the impending danger that he may cause so Fromsbay and Talo ask her to stay back at a harms way. Fromsbay and Talo proceeds walk outside the village where the dragons are and suddenly they are confronted by Jalo who by now is consumed by the evilness of the stone and almost acts like the evil Targaryen Dragon Scarr. Fromsbay knows that this is the offspring to Shoren and does not want to use the "Dragon's Oboe" on Jalo and the rest of the dragons.

Talfin has a come up with a a spell that will keep the dragons from flying away he looks into his book that is hidden in his robe and he pulls out the spell it is called "The Surrounding Spell" this is a spell when cast upon certain entities it will surround them and cause them not to fly away or give them a sense that they do not need to fly away. He has outside of the village with the dragons are and he mutters the words "Muti, Muti Ver Ranna Ati" and suddenly the Dragon's are surrounded by a green force field that they cannot see however they have not noticed any changes and do not feel like taken off out of fear. It is then that Fromsbay approaches and speaks with Jalo...

Fromsbay-"You know who I am! I am Fromsbay and this is Talo and we come to make a deal with you!"

Jalo-"What deal could you possibly make with me?"

Fromsbay-"You possess the stone "The Daggers Garnet" and it is a very beautiful stone. However I have a stone that is so much better than that will!"

Jalo-(angrily screaming at Fromsbay) "What do you mean! You think you have a better stone than I have. This is "The Daggers Garnet" the most beautiful stone in the world today!"

Fromsbay-"I think my stone is better than yours and I will show you what I mean!"

Fromsbay carefully reaches into his bag and pulled out the pure white precious stone they call "The Moon's Eye" as it sparkles like a pearl and glimmers and has shimmering smoke running all through the stone this particular stone is the most beautiful of all the three stones. He catches the eye of Jalo now is totally fascinated with this stone just by the looks of it.

Jalo-"What makes that stone so much better than mine?"

Fromsbay-(quickly thinking of an excuse) "This is the stone that when you possess it as you are the red Dragon as we speak this stone here will turn you into the Almighty powerful "Pearl Dragon" the Pearl Dragon is said to possess scales of pearls and wings of white shimmering light you would be the most beautiful of all dragons if you were to trade with me for your stone and this is what will happen."

Keep in mind Jalo is now greedy and evil at the same time and can be very narcissistic by Fromsbay explaining about the "Pearl Dragon" he is now consumed with a very thought of becoming the "Pearl Dragon."

Jalo- (seriously thinking about trading) "Okay let us say you are telling the truth! If I trade with you and I take this stone you call "The Moon's Eye" it will turn me into the "Pearl Dragon" that you speak of!"

Fromsbay-(hoping this will work) "yes Jalo it will turn you into the "Pearl Dragon" but you had to give me "The Daggers Garnet" and take "The Moon's Eye" and put it under your breast in the same place that you had "The Daggers Garnet."

Jalo prances around as he sees a think that is a good idea and meanwhile the other three dragons watch on patiently as they have no idea what is going to happen and they leave Jalo to make the decisions for the group and they stand there quietly. Jalo quickly agrees and tells Fromsbay you have yourself a deal!

It is then that they switch stones and Fromsbay takes "The Daggers Garnet" and places it back into his satchel meanwhile Jalo takes "The Moon's Eye" and looks at it as it is a very beautiful stone he is enthralled by the looks of it as he places it under his breast and almost immediately a reaction happens. He looks at Fromsbay because he knew he had been tracked and suddenly he has transformed back into Jalo and the rest of the dragons also lose their red Dragon features and returned back to their normal features. They shake their heads because they are dizzy but Fromsbay looks at Talo as if to say we did it.

Talfin releases a force field because he knows they are safe now and Jalo shakes his head and then Fromsbay proceeds to ask Jalo for the stone in his breast for he has to go on a mission to get rid of the stones he will head back to Hayden's Gate and give the stones to Livyathan which is located in the "The Sinking Isles" instead of traveling the way he did he will asked the Alon Eagles to take him there. He approaches Jalo and asks for the stone and Jalo being his normal self he is still a child in mind quickly says here you go Fromsbay. He gives "The Moon's Eye" to Talo as he places it in his satchel and they both look at Talfin and Robelin Ghazzo and Sapphire and bid them both a do because they have to take the stones to the "The Sinking Isles.

It seems now that the four dragons Jalo, Jade, Jaunt and Cesar are now playfully back to normal as they fly off to do their own thing they head back towards the "Dragon Academy" and Talfin approaches Fromsbay and Talo and wish them both good luck on their journey as they head back to let Shoren know that everything went well at "The Realm of Dragons" and after that they have to journey to "The Sinking Isles" were all three stones will be guarded by Livyathan. The village of Rhuno along with Goblin Village which is located to the west of Agmar Mountain and "The Garden of Syrian" are now in peace as there is no more impending danger for then to worry about. They go on living their lives happily!

The End


End file.
